Dancing Delight
by amaranth-moon15
Summary: The BAU team enjoys a couple of leisure hours off work, it begins with a couple of drinks and some innocent dancing, but where will it lead? H/P fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I borrowed the beginning from The Big Game (2/14), but it doesn't chronologically fit. And Haley never existed.

"Just look at him. The way he moves. Like a cat..." Garcia said and licked her lips, not taking her eyes off Morgan dancing smoothly with some girl.

"Just make sure you don't kill the other gal with your glances!" Prentiss nudged her friend. "Go and grab him if it's getting too hard to watch." Hotch, who was silently drinking his beer, chuckled at the exchange between the two women. Or, for tonight, rather girls, he mused. But they had a point. Morgan was really a skilled dancer, he had to admit, although it was not unexpected. Certainly less unexpected than the fact that he wasn't that bad on the dancefloor himself, Hotch thought, a crooked smile on his face. He would be able to surprise the others, he was sure of that.

JJ was dancing as well. Kind of. Or rather ducking the advances of the guys she was playing darts with. Eventually, it became annoying. She made a halfhearted excuse and went over to Reid, who was immersed in discussing Star Trek with some fellow addicts and looked quite puzzled when she ruffled his hair and told him to come over. "Time to leave Mr Spock and hit the dance floor." she said. The response was even more puzzlement. She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, took his hand and dragged him away towards the others. He squeaked in surprise but followed obediently.

"Those guys over there were getting too close for comfort" she explained when they joined Prentiss, Garcia and Hotch at the table. Reid still looked confused. They all laughed, when Garcia became more explicit: "JJ's fed up with stranger's hands on her buttocks, so you're her escape route!" "C'me on, my little escapist!" JJ set her beer down and grabbed Reid's hand again, "Let's dance!" and before Reid could react he was being dragged along again, much to the amusement of the remaining three. "He's really cute when he's so lost in ordinary social life" Prentiss commented on Reid's continuing puzzlement.

The current song finished, and Morgan came up to the table. "Genius 's getting dancing lessons?" he asked, head pointing in the direction of JJ and Reid on the dancefloor, where Reid's moves made JJ shake with laugther. "Yeah, but what about you? Outspent already?" Hotch inquired dryly. "Or was it Garcia, sending your girl some telepathic threats?" Garcia's head snapped in Hotch's direction and her face blushed heavily. "As if, man. That was only the warm-up." Morgan winked at Garcia furtively and looked back at Hotch. "Wait 'till you see the serious stuff!" He looked at Prentiss. "What 'bout you? Up to some sparring?" "Sure, but I hope it's not going to be as painful as you make it sound" she lauged, taking Morgan's outstretched hand and following him onto the dancefloor.

"You ok?" Hotch asked Garcia, having noticed her wistful look in Morgan's direction although it had only been there for a fraction of a second. "'course, why?" was the answer, but again, he didn't miss the hint of a sigh in her reply. "You know he's only teasing you. But if you're not easy with it, you have to tell him to stop it, ok?" Garcia turned her head back to Hotch, slightly blushing again. "Am I that obvious? Or is it just that rotten job of yours which makes you read me like a book?" Garcia sighed again, but her smile quickly returned. "I know he's only teasing, but I'd prefer dancing over teasing right now." She admitted. "Well, there I can help..." Hotch offered. Which earned him a quizzical look. "Hittin' the floor with boss man?" "You might be surprised." Hotch stated, face deadpan. He held out his hand to her "May I?"

Prentiss thoroughly enjoyed Morgan's attention and skills. He really moved like it was in his blood. It wasn't that often that you'd get a chance to dance with a man who really knows what he's doing. Emily loved ballroom dancing, but lately there wasn't nearly any chance for her to do it, be it for lack of time or lack of man, she thought ironically. What Morgan was doing didn't fit into any category she knew, but whatever it was, he was good at it, and she noticed that they were getting some more space on the dancefloor than others, together with some jealous glances from other patrons. It felt good, felt lively, defintively like something they should do more often to leave the haunting images of their work behind. And yes, Morgan's body felt good, too. She relished in the feeling of his body close to hers, guiding all their movements in fluid motions. All she had to do was lean into him and let him guide.

Meanwhile, Reid was making some progress, too. It turned out that part of his nerd dancing style had been fake, to pay JJ back for having been dragged to the floor in the first place. They both started to admire Morgan and Emily, slowly turning from dancers to audience, only softly moving to the rythm. Reid kept his arms around JJ, hands on her belly, forcing her to move in the same rhytm he did. To his surprise and pleasure she snuggled close to him, letting her moving be controlled by him and obviously perfectly content with the arrangement. If that was what being an excuse felt like, Reid was happy to be one whenever required.

Garcia and Hotch stood quiet for a moment, also admiring their colleagues. They looked decidedly hot, Prentiss with closed eyes, leaning into Morgan, letting him completely control all their movements and clinging to his body closely. Out of the blue, Hotch felt an unexpected bout of annoyance. When the current song faded, Derek and Emiliy broke apart for a moment, both sweating and happily smiling. Hotch's gaze was fixed on Emily. He wasn't sure anyone else noticed how dark her eyes had become, how much they showed her joy and calm as a result of dancing with Morgan.

Garcia certainly didn't notice Prentiss, as she had no eyes for anyone or anything in the room but Derek. When the DJ played the next song - one of Hotch's favourite tunes - Hotch leaned towards her, saying "Come on, let's show them how it's done. Trust me, I won't embarrass you." "You're the boss." Garcia smiled at him. It took her only a few moments until she realised that he hadn't exaggerated at all. He truly was a great dancer. Of course his style was totally different from Morgan, more traditional in a way, but obviously he'd been dancing a lot. Garcia looked up at him, and saw a Hotch she had never seen before. He looked calm, relaxed and totally at ease. Effortlessly guiding her over the dancefloor he smiled at her. "Did I promise too much?" Obviously not, since now it was their turn to draw the attention of the crowd. And that of their fellow coworkers.

The DJ played a slow track, and Morgan was holding Emily tightly in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, and wherever Morgan guided her, her eyes remained glued to Hotch and Garcia. Suddenly he turned in her direction, his eyes locked to hers. Emily felt her heartbeat double and a sudden tension built up inside her. "What's wrong?" a surprised Morgan asked. Turning her around he quickly detected what made her heart race. "He's not half bad a dancer, either." he noted, watching Garcia and Hotch some more. "You're all for exchanging partners, aren't you." he stated more that asked, turning back to Emily. "Sorry." she didn't manage to get out more than that, reluctantly focusing on Morgan instead of Hotch. "That's ok, I'd have had to move on soon anyway, otherwise my little blonde baby 'd probably rip my head off, as punishment for deliberate ignorance." He flashed her a perfect Morgan-smile. "Let's cool down for a bit and then I'll go to free up your Prince Charming." He laughed softly when Emily turned crimson at his comment. His hand lying lightly on the small of her back he steered her back to their table and went to the counter to get them some beer.

"That's an awful lot of daggers you're shooting his way." Garcia stated cheekily when she saw the look in Hotch's eyes as his glance followed Prentiss and Morgan away from the dancefloor. "Huh?" "It's ok, you know, hangin' around with you guys all day has a side effect of teaching us techies something about profiling, too." she said with an innocent smile. "I'm sorry. It's..." "No need to apologise, I fully get your point. We're in the same boat here, aren't we." "I guess so. Let's dance, then." was his reply. But not much longer did they dance. Hotch felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was Morgan. "Sorry, man, but now it's my time to enchant this beautiful lady with my dancing skills. You've had enough time to boast now." He grinned at Hotch, who gentlemanly kissed Garcias hand, "it was my pleasure, thank you so much", before handing over to Morgan. Garcia giggled like a schoolgirl, and Morgan grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

Prentiss had been following the scene from back at their table. Morgan was sweet. It had been wonderful to dance with him, but if she was honest, she longed for the feeling of another body close to hers. Her beer clasped between her hands, she tried to control the nervousness rising inside her as she watched Hotch sidling up to the bar to get himself another drink. She caught his eye when he turned to the table and nearly didn't dare to blink until he was at her side. "It looks like the battle of who's the best dancers in here isn't won yet, what do you think?" He spoke before he'd had a chance to think. That was one hell of a line. He knew he was crap at small talk, so why did he never manage to keep his mouth shut before thinking. Thankfully, she didn't seem to have noticed. She was busy staring down the beer in her glass. He gently took it from her. "If you press it any more you'll squeeze the beer out of it." This got him a shy nod. Ok. He was about as nervous as he'd been in High School when he'd first asked out a girl, but obviously she was worse. He felt a mad urge to laugh out loud, but probably that wouldn't help matters. "Prentiss?" He asked, lifting her chin up to make her look at him. "What's wrong with you?" Her eyes fixed on his once again. Her voice was hoarse. "Dance with me, Hotch." was all she said before turning and walking away in the direction of the dancefloor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch stared after her

Hotch stared after her. To him, it looked as if she was already dancing. He admired her every motion, the way she moved through the crowd towards the dancefloor, how her jeans and t-shirt clung to her body.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before following her. She didn't dare turning around to look where he was, just moving forward as if on autopilot. He caught up with her, and without hesitation took her right hand in his left, and with his right he held her back, pulling her closer as she placed her free hand on his biceps. It was a good thing they'd both taken enough lessons to know the steps by heart, as neither of them would have been able to focus on anything else but the feeling of finally touching the other's body, even if ever so innocently.

Hotch's dancing was much more the ballroom style Emily was used to than Morgan's. For a brief moment she wondered why they'd never found out before that they obviously shared a passion as well as the lack of opportunity to practice. Might be that this wasn't even the only shared passion... Once more, she gave up control over her movements and let herself be guided; her motions in perfect harmony with his, her mind free to explore the cornucopia of feelings and emotions tumbling onto her.

JJ turned her head backwards to look at Reid's face. "It looks like we can't compete against all those guys, doesn't it." she sighed. Reid turned to her. "Well, for competition we'd need to have some rivalry; as a precondition competitors have to strive for the same goal which cannot be reached by all of them. I wasn't aware we were striving for anything here, so we are not competing at all." The total absence of irony from Reid's statement had JJ shake with laughter again, not for the first time this evening. "You're not supposed to always take everything that is said literally, Reid!" And when he opened his mouth again to counter, she added "And don't ask me why!" she still laughed, "You are so cute when you are being ironic without even realising it." Obviously, that did shut him up, as he watched her in amazement, his genius mind trying to process what she had said and seemingly at a loss on how to continue their little banter. JJ simply loved how easily this brilliant mind was confused in everyday situations. It always made her feel like she had to cuddle him and help him understand this whole wide world. Amazing, though, how good it felt to be the cuddled one herself, she thought, and rested her hands on his, which still held her close to him.

Morgan was putting in every effort to impress Garcia, although he'd never have admitted this. He felt that he had to live up to huge expectations after his show with Emily and Hotch having set quite a benchmark with Garcia. He suspected that Penelope wouldn't have cared if he'd be crap and would simply enjoy finally being with him - at least, that was true for him. Prentiss was really good, and felt good, too, but it was only now that everything felt the way it was supposed to feel for him. Glancing over to Hotch and Emily, he saw them doing the perfect dance, but they looked like robots. What was it with those two that they always made themselves feel so awkward around each other? It's not as if they didn't both know what they really wanted, was it? Well, it looked like Prince Charming would need another broad hint for his quest. "Baby Girl," he bent to Garcia's ear, "see Hotch and Prentiss over there?" "Mh, but I don't wanna care now." she mumbled dreamily, eyes closed, her cheek on his chest. "Check this out," he urged her; "they both want each other madly and don't dare taking as much as a mini-step towards it." He laughed softly and with his right hand gently tilted her chin upwards to make her look him in the eyes. Ignoring her protest, he continued "What do you say - are we going to give them a clue on how this is done?" Garcia looked at him with dreamy eyes, not fully understanding what he was talking about. It didn't matter. It became self-explanatory once he lowered his head further towards her, placing a quick, chaste kiss on her lips. He smirked as her eyes shot open, all dreaminess gone and replaced with a look of pure lust. He studied her face for a moment, then bent down again to kiss her once more. This time, it was neither quick nor chaste.

When Hotch caught sight of Derek and Penelope snogging in mid-dance, he stopped dead. He felt as if someone had replaced the blood in his veins with boiling water, his mind blank. Heck, what was it with him today? Why couldn't he simply drop his demeanour and go with his feelings? Morgan did to Garcia what he had been wanting to do to Emily all night; it looked so easy on the outside but was so much more complicated for him to do. He continued moving again - their dancing had become much less showy and much more exciting by the time - and pulled Emily even closer to him. His hands had left their original places and wandered to her back and waist, and now continued their journey further south. God, she felt wonderful. He didn't care any longer that she could feel his erection, feel what she did to him, and pressed himself as close to her as possible.

Emily had buried her face in his neck and had stopped noticing the world around her. She could smell the scent of his warm skin and traces of the aftershave she had come to associate, and for that reason also love, with him. Her hands were on his back, first clinging to his shoulders, his arms over hers, then holding on to his waist as tightly as possible. As he did with her, she let her hands roam freely, relishing in touching whatever could be touched of his body.

Hotch still glanced over to Morgan and Garcia, envious of the ease with which they could follow their desire. Then, suddenly, Morgan looked quickly up to him. He winked and tilted his head a bit, before returning all his attention to Garcia.

Hotch blinked. It didn't only look easy. It WAS easy. All he had to do was acutally doing what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

He closed his eyes and tried to shut out every worry that he might find in his mind. He sensed Emily relaxing more and more, leaning into him and let her hands roam every inch of his back. He felt his heart skip a beat when she put her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and started to caress his buttock lightly. All she did was softly scratch her fingernails up and down on the fabric inside his pockets, creating a tingly sensation on his skin. He bent his head lower towards her, resting his cheek against hers, taking in the scent of her hair. A fleeting thought made him wonder why every shampoo seemed to have to make the user feel as if she had emptied a bowl of fruit salad over her head. Well, who cared. When his lips finally touched her skin right below her ear, he felt her hands tightening their grip on him, pulling him even closer towards her. He brought one of his hands up, supporting her as she let her head rest in his palm, letting him move her wherever he wanted. He placed kisses light as feathers on her neck, slowly starting to work his way along her jawline, kissing, biting and licking her skin but never adding more pressure than the touch of a feather. Her hands left his butt as she had to cling to him for support. She felt as if her mind was being driven out of her head, so intense was the sensation of his lips and teeth and tongue on her skin.

In one of the rare moments when they broke their kiss to catch their breath, Garcia and Morgan looked over to Prentiss and Hotch. "Looks like you've been the trendsetter once again, my hero." Garcia whispered into Morgan's ear. "Yeah, looks like he finally got the hint, and I was already worried that he'd remain as responsive as a log to the signals Prentiss's been sending off all night. She's radiating more than a nuclear plant." He stated matter-of-factly. They both turned to look at each other again an broke into laughter. "You know," Garcia said, lifting her hand to stroke Morgans head and cheek, "I simply love those trends you're setting." She rather felt than saw his grin when she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again.

Reid and JJ had been watching whilst remaining in the same comfortable position as they had been in for a while, Reid holding JJ close to him, her back leaning against his chest and her head tucked in next to his chin, all the while slowly moving from side to side with the rythm of the music surrounding them. They both watched their colleagues and friends with a mixture of pleasure and amusement, happy and content for them. Morgan and Garcia, that one was not unexpected, although they had yet never shown their affection for each other so obiouvsly, but Hotch and Prentiss? Sure, JJ had known that Emily harboured feelings for Hotch, but she wasn't aware of their intensity. And as for Hotch - that man didn't stop to surprise any of his team members tonight. They had never seen him like this, but they liked what they saw a lot. It was high time he finally showed them that he was only human, too, and needed to relax and enjoy at times. Surprising though how the intensity of his emotions showed on his face, in his every movement and gesture. It was as if his usual uber-correctness had been turned by 180 degrees. Not that he was misbehaving now, but he'd never before acted as if he didn't care the least what the rest of the world was thinking, or if it even did exist.


	4. Chapter 4

And little did Hotch care about what anyone else was thinking

And little did Hotch care about what anyone else was thinking. Emily's reaction to his kisses nearly left him bereft of all brainpower he normally had. But it finally did no longer matter to him. He continued to trace Emily's chin with soft caresses, her every reaction, her impatient moans feeling like the best thing he ever got in his life.

Reid started to feel a bit awkward. All he and JJ had been doing so far - how long had it been? He'd lost track of time somehow, it felt like only seconds and many hours at the same time - was watching their friends, and to him it felt more like spying. He was not at all comfortable with watching them so closely when obviously giving them privacy would have been decent. Besides, it wasn't as if his body wouldn't start to react to what he was following. Adding the feeling of JJ who was almost purring with contentment in his arms didn't help matters. He tried hard to remain all casual, but the struggle was growing.

JJ seemed oblivious to Reid's troubles. She thoroughly enjoyed watching her friends, obviously over the moon at finally having gotten what they wanted most. She tilted her head sideways and turned towards Reid's face, looking at him with big innocent eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I'm... uh..., ah, you know... it's..."

She chuckled softly. "Are they making you nervous?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm actually wondering whether this is the new standard behaviour expected from BAU members." He desperately tried to make his comment sound as dry as possible.

JJ pondered this for a moment. "Or am I making you nervous, then?" she asked, an impish glint in her eyes.

His face flushed so badly that she could notice it even in the dim light of the bar. Score. Feeling a bit wicked she wanted to tease Reid further and turned around in his arms, her hands now resting behind his back, where she started to slowly trace her nails up and down his spine. Oh yes, she had him trapped. "So, what do you think we should do now?" she asked him, still looking perfectly innocent.

He was a total goner. No matter what JJ was playing at, Reid was only human, too. He simply stared at her, even his mind at loss for coherent words. That girl in his arms would have been one hell of a catch even for the High School Football Hero, not to mention for the High School Geek like him. Part of him wanted to run, fast. But another part - and that one seemed to be getting stronger by the minute - simply wanted to go along with her game and see whether she'd actually take what she had asked for.

Catching sight of JJ's and Reid's changed attitude, Garcia nudged Morgan. "This is contagious behaviour, it seems, my Pretty Boy."

"Yeah, and if genius is putting his foot down only a bit he'll even overtake Hotch." he chuckled.

"If I was Emily, I'd have killed that guy out of sheer frustration by now" she sighed.

"Baby Girl, that's the art of patience and unrivalled heights of pleasure." he whispered in her ear. "If you behave I'll teach you that one day."

"Don't. Or I'll have to constantly think of Hotch when you are doing this." Garcia let out with a snort. They both broke into laughter.

"I see. So you rather have it quick and dirty. I have that in my repertoire, too, you know."

JJ was surprised. She hadn't expected that Reid would play along so easily. But then, she noticed that she liked this a lot. As she actually liked him a lot. So she put her hands on his buttocks and pulled him even closer to her. No chance of hiding anything anymore. Thinking that it was her having this effect on Reid really turned her on and she started to move again in the rhythm of the music still surrounding them. Reid gulped, but his body reacted before his mind even found time to think. His arms pulled her as close to her chest as possible. Their faces only inches apart, she smiled. "Now are we going to follow these new standards?"

The next thing his mind registered was the incredible feeling of her soft, warm lips against his, and all he could do was follow her light-headedly as she deepened their kiss more and more, feeling as if Christmas, Easter and Birthday had arrived to him on the very same day.

And finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hotch opened his eyes and looked at Emily's face before he kissed her. He knew he was never going to forget how she looked in this very moment, regardless of what came after. Just seeing, feeling the joy and emotion on her face, and having the memory of it to him forever had been worth it.

Of course he had no intention to be satisfied with this, but if they had let their expectations build any higher they would probably have been disappointed. But for now, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The next moment, all softness had gone from his behaviour. One hand on her buttocks, he pressed Emily to his groin with all the force he could find. He wanted, needed her to feel what she did to him, how she made him feel, and how badly he wanted her. His other hand held her head so he could kiss her, almost savagely, daring her to try and move.

Emily had nothing to object about. The touch of his lips on hers almost knocked her over. She'd been torn between the desire that he'd continue his sweet torture forever and a mad urge to hit him if he wouldn't just finally come to the point. Well, that was quickly forgotten. She was so turned on that his kiss would almost have been enough to make her come. From what the more southern parts of his body told her, he hadn't much countenance left, either.

Emily ripped his shirt out of his pants and placed her hands under it. She simply had to feel his skin now; there was no way to wait any longer. Her hands continued their roaming of his back and buttocks, and she relished in the feeling of his warm skin against her hands. Incoherent thoughts shot through her head, the only thing she was actually aware of was that she didn't want, couldn't wait any longer, she just wanted this man, wanted everything he was and would give her, and wanted it right now. She urged him to further deepen their kiss, her tongue playfully teasing his. Her hips moved against his, god, he was so hard and this felt so wonderful. Her breathing was ragged when she whispered in his ear "You have me there, almost, please..."

Obviously it hadn't been enough that she was making him want to explode by touching all of his back and nearly assaulting his lips. Hearing her say those words was nearly unbearable. But who was he to complain? He slid the one hand on her back inside her pants, starting to caress her buttocks and pressed himself against her moving hips, giving her as much friction as possible. Her reactions told him he was doing good.

Pulling her head away a few inches, he stilled her ferocious attacks on his mouth for a moment, having her moan at him in frustration, before he kissed her again, giving her the most sensual kiss she'd ever experienced. "Let go, my girl, come for me..." he murmured against her lips, she rather felt than heard his words, ringing through her entire body. There was nothing to hold her back, and whit a deep, satisfied moan that Hotch hushed with his kiss, she came, her feelings completely exposed to him, who held her close until she returned from her high. It was all he could do to hold back himself and not follow her into this bliss.

When her legs would properly carry herself again, she looked at him. "Come on, Aaron. Let's get out of here..."


End file.
